BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoBoiBoy is the main character of the Series. Appearance ' BoBoiBoy' is a 12-year-old, small sized boy with brown eyes and long black hair. In the first season, he wears a white shirt, an orange jacket that is zipped up with long brown puffed sleeves, pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in the mentioned episode, he wears a jacket with orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown longer too. In Season 2, at home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season, however, his jacket is hooded, its sleeves are shorter, which are not puffed anymore, and he wears reddish orange sneakers. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale. Also, he has only one Power Band while in Season 1 he has two Power Bands. Personality He is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series, but he is brave and protective during battles. He likes playing soccer and video games with his friends, especially Gopal. However, he might be too addicted to video games at times and dislikes hard work and he can be forgetful sometimes. When being splitted to three, each of his clone has different personalities, and this can be shown specifically when they are all evolved. BoBoiBoy Lightning is short-tempered and exceptionally fierce during battles and he is very serious. BoBoiBoy Cyclone is generally happy but knows what time how to be serious while BoBoiBoy Earthquake is the most serious, wise and calculating of the three. When BoBoiBoy was shot with Y Emotion Pistol he quickly became desperate and sorrowful, but later returned to normal after drinking the Emotional Antidote (Season 2, Episode 9). Powers * Elemental Split Elemental Powers * Lightning * Wind * Earth Weakness * Being forgetful * Afraid of exploding balloons (Episode 11) ''' * '''Afraid of Yaya's Biscuits * Afraid of dogs (Episode 2) and monsters * Weak in Mathematics (What Yaya Says Episode 18) Other Abilities * Vacuum Suction (Episode 8) * Power of Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 23 ) * Bicycle Kick (Episode 30) Transformations BoBoiBoy Lightning A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy with the orange color scheme but his cap is in a different position. He can project Lightning Kris and throw it on his foes, later evolved into BoBoiBoy Thunder. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Petir Main power : Lightning Kris (Keris Petir) BoBoiBoy Earth A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy but instead of an orange color scheme, it is red. He can project earthquakes, landslides and can even turn his fists into rock-like fists. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Earthquake. He is the only one who didn't turn against his friends when he evolved. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Tanah Main power : High Land (Tanah Tinggi) BoBoiBoy Wind A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy but he wears a yellow scheme instead of orange. He can project strong wind and hurricanes. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His Personality : '''He is somehow pessimistic as shown in Episode 3 '''Original Name : BoBoiBoy Angin Main power : Hurricane Twister (Pusaran Angin) Evolved Transformations See also: BoBoiBoy's List of Transformation Powers and Colors These transformations are much more powerful, evolved from BoBoiBoy's split-out versions. All the 3 BoBoiBoys have changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. All of them are because of Adu Du. BoBoiBoy Thunder An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning. The first evolved BoBoiBoy of the 3. He was evolved by Adu Du, Probe and Computer themselves by torturing him with exploding balloons, his outfit is still the same, however the colors of his clothes are red and black instead of orange, with glowing nearly-white red clothing patterns which resembles thunder bolts. He got his memory back after Probe said his catchphrase "Awesome". Original Name : BoBoiBoy Halilintar Main power : Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) First appearance : Season 1, Episode 6 BoBoiBoy Cyclone The second split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolve. Due to eating plenty of biscuits of Yaya, which have the Liquid X as white goat's milk with green apple flavor in its ingredients, he became BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His new feature now is his Cyclone Hoverboard which can make him fly faster without walking. His clothes and hoverboard are teal-colored instead of yellow. His clothes have glowing light cyan-colored patterns, which resemble shapes of wind. His eyes are also teal. He can now project even stronger wind and can protect himself using a Cyclone Ball. He returned to normal when he cried after watching a sad telenovela called Red Roses featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Taufan Main power : Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) First appearance : Season 1, Episode 12 BoBoiBoy Earthquake The last split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolved. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Thunder, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and all of his friends were defeated by Mukalakus. In this form, he is now able to project a new type of rock (Rocks from Lava) to project stronger earthquakes and a Giga. His color schemes are now black,red and gold. His clothes have glowing gold-colored patterns which resembe rocks. His eyes are also gold-colored. Original Name :BoBoiBoy Gempa Main power : Giga First appearance : Season 1 Finale In the Series BoBoiBoy is first seen riding the Yong Pin Aerotrain to Rintis Island to visit Tok Aba as they had not seen each other for a long time, which is the reason why they accidentally hugged other people. BoBoiBoy has globphobia, meaning fear of exploding balloons as seen in Season 1, Episode 6. Season 2 * BoBoiBoy come back to Rintis Island and continue to study at Rintis Island Primary School with Ying, Yaya, Gopal and the rest of the class. There he also met his rival "Fang" or the Mystery Boy who gets jealous with him because his powers are more awesome than him and what people have said about him. *He also teamed up with Gopal, Ying, Yaya, and Iwan to defeat Fang's Team in the Football Game. *In Season 2 (until Episode 37), BoBoiBoy can use his new powers without splitting. Name and early design * Sometimes, BoBoiBoy's name can be shortened to BoBoi instead which is h is real name. * In his first design which is revealed in 2009 during the show's production, BoBoiBoy's dinosaur-like orange cap which has three eyes and he looks younger like Yaya. Trivia * He is the first character that can split himself, the second is the Multi-Monster. * He is the only character that is afraid of balloons. * He is the first male character to be voiced by a female performer (Malaysian language), the second is Iwan. * He is a type of a character whose not always aware of his actions especially when he lose his memory of splitting hinself into three. Relationships * Tok Aba: BoBoiBoy loves his grandfather and often asks him for advices. He also has to '''work at his cocoa shop. Tok Aba also helps him out when he or his friends are in trouble. vlcsnap-2012-06-13-16h41m21s80.png|BoBoiBoy hugging his Granddad *Gopal: Gopal has claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, at first only to get free drinks from Tok Aba's shop. But later, their friendship grows deeper they are always willing to help each other in need. Gopal also helps BoBoiBoy at school. They team up very well during battles and situations. *Yaya: BoBoiBoy and Yaya are close friends. They often help each other, but Yaya often relies on BoBoiBoy when it comes to her biscuits (Season 1, Episode 21) and she even fines BoBoiBoy at school if he violates the school's rules. However, they team up very well during battles and situations. Some fans even say Yaya has a secret crush on BoBoiBoy. *Ying: BoBoiBoy and Ying are close friends. They often help each other and team up very well during battles and situations. *Fang: BoBoiBoy and Fang's relationship first started with rivalry. Fang was jealous with BoBoiBoy, after hearing his classmates and even his teacher complimenting him. Their relationship has got a bit better after their adventures together, and soon they have become friends (In Season 2, Episode 10, Ejo Jo's computer even said Fang was BoBoiBoy's friend; this is also evidenced in the International Trailer of BoBoiBoy, that Fang is placed in Team BoBoiBoy) Although they have become friends, Fang still dreams of being more popular than BoBoiBoy. They now team up together during battles and situations. *Ochobot: BoBoiBoy and Ochobot are close friends, and also as housemates. BoBoiBoy protects Ochobot from aliens and evil while Ochobot gives him advices about his and his friends' powers. However, they sometimes argue with each other because of Ochobot's ways of helping BoBoiBoy (Like in Season 2, Episode 5, Ochobot tried to wake BoBoiBoy up by putting lots of things into his mouth, and even Yaya's biscuits) Still, they don't seem like having any problems being with each other. *Adu Du: BoBoiBoy and Adu Du have remained as enemies for most time of the show. In the first season, Adu Du spent lots of effort on stealing cocoa from Tok Aba's shop. However, in Season 2, it seemslike Adu Du now concentrates on beating BoBoiBoy and his friends. But every of Adu Du's plans all end up failing. Until Season 2, Episode 12, both of them had met a greater threat: Ejo Jo. In the following episode, they had to work with each other to take him down. It is unknown if BoBoiBoy and Adu Du are still enemies or friends now. *Probe: During most time of the show, BoBoiBoy have treated to Probe as an evil companion of his enemy, Adu Du, and have always tried to take him down. However, in Season 2, Episode 12, it seems like he had felt concern for Probe being tortured to death by Ejo Jo, and even felt sympathy for Adu Du for his great loss. *Ejo Jo: Ejo Jo has become BoBoiBoy's greatest enemy since Season 2, Episode 12. It may be because of Ejo Jo's cruelty which is even far worse than Adu Du's, BoBoiBoy treats to him as a major threat, with a greater hatred. *Papa Zola: Papa Zola is BoBoiBoy's teacher, but he's also part of Fang's jealousy with BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy helped Papa Zola a lot in Season 1, but he often confuses his students and sometimes interrupts in serious moments. However, they remain as friends. Catchphrases '''BoBoiBoy has many catchphrases, but the most notable ones are: * "Yeah Awesome!" * "BoBoiBoy Times Three Power!" * "BoBoiBoy Together Again!" (In the Youtube English version, Boboiboy Times Three Power was changed to BoBoiBoy Elemental Split.) Videos Gallery Click here for more pics ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) Do you like BoBoiBoy? Yes No Sometimes Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section